1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of conversion assemblies for permitting the interchange of a variety of caliber ammunition to be shot and, more particularly, to a slide assembly having lightweight characteristics derived from use of selected materials and adapted to be selectively machined to remove excess material mass.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, problems and difficulties have been encountered in the pistol armament field which stem from excessive wear between sliding components. This is especially a problem in designing and manufacturing caliber conversion kits so that a lesser caliber ammunition can be fired in a pistol designed to shoot larger center fire ammunition. Almost all caliber conversion kits are composed of lightweight material such as aluminum. Unfortunately, this material is softer than steel which is the material that most larger caliber pistol components are made of. For example, the caliber conversion slide assembly carrying the barrel, bolt, firing pin assembly, extractor, ejector, etc. is of a soft material which does not allow a xe2x80x9cLock Openxe2x80x9d feature because of excessive wear that is created when a xe2x80x9cSlide Top Leverxe2x80x9d engages with the aluminum slide. The xe2x80x9cLock Openxe2x80x9d feature is when the slide assembly remains open after the last round has been fired. Therefore, a need has existed to provide a heat treated insert capable of withstanding the wear of constant engagement between the slide stop lever and the lock open insert.
Furthermore, prior slide assemblies, including the slide and bolt made as a one-piece construction resulting in a massive use of material, is heavy. Therefore, the manufacturer cannot elect to employ different materials for the slide and the bolt. For example, conventional slide assemblies cannot make the slide of plastic with either an aluminum or steel bolt. Thus, a need has existed to provide a slide assembly whereby different materials can be employed for various components and wherein selected components may be milled or machined to remove unnecessary material in order to lighten the final slide assembly.
Accordingly, the above problems and difficulties are avoided by the present invention which provides a pistol frame having a movable slide assembly carried thereon by a groove and rail arrangement. The slide assembly includes a stationary bolt and movable barrel having a recoil mechanism that includes a guide rod with an expansion spring disposed between the bolt and the end of the slide assembly. A lock and release latch mechanism is cooperatively disposed between the frame and the slide assembly that automatically releases the lock to its open position upon ejection of a last round of ammunition. This latter mechanism includes a stop lever operable on the frame to selectively engage and disengage with an insert carried on the slide assembly. The slide assembly has a slide housing and a barrel/bolt combination composed of different materials permitting machining so as to remove unnecessary material mass.
Therefore, it is among the primary objects of the present invention to provide a light-weight slide assembly for a pistol having a Lock Open Insert capable of withstanding excessive wear when a Slide Stop Lever engages therewith.
Another object resides in providing a slide assembly which includes components such as a slide and a bolt which are composed of different materials and which may be readily machined to remove unnecessary material mass so as to lighten the overall assembly.
A further object resides in a novel light-weight slide assembly for a pistol which is able to shoot inexpensive 22 Long Rifle ammunition that were designed to shoot larger center fire ammunition such as 9 mm; 0.40 S and W; 10 mm; and 0.45 auto ammunition.
Yet another object of the invention resides in a caliber conversion kit having a light-weight slide assembly assembled with a modular or separate xe2x80x9cslidexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cboltxe2x80x9d whereby a two piece design is provided permitting unneeded material to be machined from the slide from under the bolt and further which permits the material composition of the slide and the bolt to be different.